This Close
by Zashache
Summary: No matter how, no matter how strong my feelings are.They don't reach you.The truth is, the truth is I always loved you. Always, always, I kept loving you. To you, to you I want to send these feelings. I whisper them to the blue sky...


**Title:** This Close

**Rate:** T

**Pair:** ReboLamb

**Genre:** Romance

**Warnings:** OOC/AUish

©** Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn **belongs to Amano Akira

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X...X.X..X.**

_This, this close I'm watching you._

_Every day, every day, my heart is in pain._

".................." he looked so damn bored. He saw people around him were busy with their own activity, Gokudera is busy arguing with Yamamoto, Hibari is busy staring at Chrome, who sit on the chair and busy cleaning her trident.

'_Geez... when this day would end?'_ Lambo thought to himself, he wanted this day would end and start a new day tomorrow, even tomorrow will be same like today.

Finally he gets up from the couch, and heading out from the room.

'_My, my....today is like another day..._' he walks down to the hall, heading to the elevator. He feels so empty; everyday... he doesn't know why, maybe he just bored with same jobs, activities, and everything. Or... "Uh...?" his eyes caught something infront of him, walking directly to him.

It's Reborn.

Within 5 seconds, his face turn red, and he could feel his heart beating faster than before. He cursed himself, because he always feels like this when he meets that cruel man...

Reborn take a glance over Lambo a little bit, before he leaves him behind. "A...hey!!" Lambo shouted, but Reborn keep moving, he ignored that cow-teenager. "Geez, stupid Reborn." Lambo exhales a deep breath, he continue to walk to the elevator.

'_Sigh... everybody is lucky, they get attentions from him... he even not listens to what I'm saying... maybe he doesn't know my existence...' _ Lambo press the 'down' button on the elevator, and waiting for the elevator to come up.

Yes, Reborn always ignored him, and it really hurt him so much because he loves that hitman. He loves Reborn more than anything; he even didn't realize that he falls in love with his own _enemy._

'_Che, maybe he just to busy to realize that I was there, it's not like that he's care, isn't it?'_ He exhales another deep breath, he feels like he wants to yell and cry a lot... he feels like crap, and it's all Reborn's fault.

**X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.**

_No matter how, no matter how strong my feelings are._

_They don't reach you._

Here he is. Ended up in the park bench, the park was so empty and dull, only a few people passed by there. Lambo look up to the sky, the color of the sky is grey, it looks like it going to rain soon...

"...great. It'll be rain soon..." Lambo muttered. It's just so perfect. A bad day mixed with rain, it's too _PERFECT. _And he's right; raindrops fall into the ground, and slowly become a very hard rain.

But Lambo don't care, he still sits on the bench, his eyes narrowing the rain that falls softly to the ground, and falls softly to his hair and face too... looks as if he was crying... _'...he won't realize me; he won't realize that I was there, afterall this time...' _it's Reborn's fault because made him like this, loose control of himself.

Lambo didn't realize that he's crying, his tears pour with the raindrops and falls from his pale cheeks, now he completely wrecked. He puts his palms to his face, tries to wipe out his own tears who pour with the rain. But it's no use, his tears still sliding down... "No...Stop, please..." he begged himself to stop crying. "I...I don't want to waste my tears for that damn _Arcobaleno_!" he shouted. But still no use. He keep crying.

Until he feel the rain above him stopped, but he still hear the raindrops. "Wha..." Lambo Immediately open and puts his hand down, and see there's an umbrella above him. And the person who bring the umbrella is...

"Stupid Cow." Reborn. Yes, that's really Reborn.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X**

_The truth is, the truth is I always loved you._

_Always, always, I kept loving you_

"Re....REBORN!?" Lambo's eyes went wide, he also shouted like he'll be killed by a psychopath. "What the hell are you doing in here? Vongola is worried about you, dumb cow." Reborn ask in monotone voice.

Lambo choose to be silent, he quickly wipe his tears and the raindrops from his face, try to ignore Reborn who standing infront of him, still holding the umbrella.

"...i'm asking you politely, answer it, dumb cow." Reborn said with dark aura and scary feelings behind him. "............" Lambo still remains silent, and turn away his face from Reborn. Why he must answer him, Reborn never answer his words.

"...did you cry?" he asks again. Lambo a little bit shocked, how did he realize that? "....NO." Lambo said. Reborn still staring at him, Lambo tries not to meet Reborn's eyes....

"Now, let's go back to the HQ." finally, Reborn said.

"No, I don't want to." Lambo become more sulked.

"Don't act like a child, Stupid Cow. Now get your ass up and go back to the HQ."

"You're not my boss, you can't order me around like that."

"Well, I AM your boss. I have a high _ranking_, and you're on low _ranking. _You must OBEY me."

Now Lambo really looked very hurt, Reborn never thinks before he speaks. "SO? Yes, I have a low _ranking, _and a high _ranking_ person like you, shouldn't looked around for a _stupid-low-ranking cow _like me!" he yelled over. Reborn looked surprised when he heard Lambo was yelled to him, so he stay silent and let the teenager to finish his words.

"It's not like you care! You _Never _care or even _Paid Attention to me_! You're too busy with yourself! You never listened to what I'm saying, you always ignored me! You always pretend that I never exists, you always like that!" Lambo start so cry again. "And now you showed up infront of me, order me to go back to HQ?! You such an---"

He can't finish his words, because Reborn already kissed him.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_To you, to you I want to send these feelings._

_I whisper them to the blue sky..._

'_Wha....'_

Reborn kiss him, shoved his tongue into Lambo's, his tongue play inside of the teenager mouth, Lambo feel his own body don't respond to him, he stun like a statue. There's no way he kissing Reborn. And finally he broke the kiss.

"Now you listen to me, dumb cow." Reborn placed his hand to Lambo's wet cheek. "I ran over the HQ to search you, I ask so many people about your location, and my suit is ruined because of this stupid rain, do you still think that I'm don't care?"

"..N...no...." Lambo's face turn red again, a very darkish red. He didn't know that Reborn search all over the place for him... he really didn't know all of that...

"Good. Now get up, I'll bring you back to the HQ." Reborn pulls Lambo's hand offensively, and holds the umbrella above himself and the Teenager. Lambo stare at him blankly, he couldn't believe what was just happened earlier, Reborn just kissed him and told him that he's _care _for him.

Suddenly he smiled.

'_Now,_ _I know that I've loved by you...._'

(fin)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music Mode Author: **Konna ni chikaku de, **_**Crystal kay. **_Nodame Cantabile)

**MATTGASM:** (O____O ;) aa....I really sorry for my bad English... TT_____TT; only a few person who likes this pair in my place! And it's made me so sad TTATT; ah, anyway, this fanfict based from a song called _Konna ni chikaku de_. I'm using the translation for the center words xD this song is really nice ;3 thank you for reading and review will be appreciated!


End file.
